A multiphase buck converter is a DC to DC converter that provides multiple output modes including low and high voltages providing low and high-currents, which are required by microprocessors, memory banks, and ASICs, for example. When the circuit is operated in high current, a large number of phases are required. In contrast, when the circuit is operated in low current, there will be too many redundant phases. It is desirable to develop a multiphase buck converter to maintain high regulator efficiency over a widely varying load current.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.